<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>一个突发片段 by 脑炎 (Ephedrine)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25424014">一个突发片段</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ephedrine/pseuds/%E8%84%91%E7%82%8E'>脑炎 (Ephedrine)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Asphyxiation, Fluff and Angst, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 07:22:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,080</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25424014</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ephedrine/pseuds/%E8%84%91%E7%82%8E</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>窒息和失禁</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Galen Erso/Orson Krennic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>一个突发片段</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Galen从回忆中挣扎出来，视野中Krennic躺在他身下，全身赤裸，双腿围住他的腰，邀约一般含情脉脉地冲他笑。Galen只感到一阵晕眩，他痛苦地闭上眼睛，黑暗中浮现的是Lyra的脸。浓厚的罪恶感几乎将他溺死——也许他不该在与他的老友发生越界行为时想到他的亡妻，也许他根本不应该任由Krennic把他硬拽上床。他重又睁开眼凝视Krennic的胸膛，多年来他从未认真审视过这具身体。这该是具多么健康的躯壳啊。学生时代的锻炼都刻画在薄薄一层肌肉的沟壑中，他一直都渴求Krennic匀称的身材。他曾经以为他和Krennic的关系会永远持续，可他没想到仅仅因为一场战争他们便站到了不同立场，感情迅速扭曲变质。现在他看着Krennic洁白的脖颈，鬼迷心窍地伸手去扼。</p><p>刚开始他只是把手放在那里，所以Krennic只是顺从地闭上眼睛。Galen犹豫片刻便缓缓收紧手，看着对方的脸渐渐涨红，他感觉自己的脖颈也被人扼住了。他的心砰砰直跳，他可以感觉到Krennic的生殖器呈现濒死的膨胀，抵在他的腹部。Galen没有松开手。</p><p>突然那异物感消失了，取而代之的是一股温热的液体，濡湿了他腹部的绒毛。Galen猛然回过神来，发现Krennic正在狠命抓挠他的手臂，翻着白眼，四肢痉挛般挣扎。他吃了一惊，迅速松开了手，Krennic猛烈地呛咳起来，刚刚失禁过的生殖器可怜兮兮地一抖一抖，已经完全软了下去。</p><p>Galen的脸烫的吓人，手臂外侧全是Krennic抓挠的血痕，火辣辣的。他喘着粗气，看着Krennic的胸膛剧烈起伏，脖子上的指痕清晰可见。他看起来就像死里逃生，但却仍旧望着天花板费力挤出微笑。</p><p>“哇哦，”Krennic脸上的泪痕闪闪发光，“刚才那一下可真是……真是刺激，下次你要来这么一下之前一定要告诉我。”他抓了一把被弄湿的床单，叹了口气。</p><p>天哪，他都干了什么。Galen呆滞地凝视着那圈指痕，最初的兴奋感过后只剩下悔恨和负疚。即使到了这个程度，他面前这个权利疯子控制狂仍旧毫无保留地信任他——他似乎认为所有事情都会按照他预想的发展，而Galen是他最青睐的那颗棋子。</p><p>有那么几秒钟，他几乎就要放弃了。去他的义军，去他的帝国，还有该死的超级武器。把枪管塞到嘴里甚至不需要一秒钟就可以解决，看看到那时Orson会有多么惊讶吧。可是Jyn又突兀地出现在他脑海中，即使许多年未见，他仍旧坚信她还活着。他的星尘，他的挚爱。为了她他可以付出一切。</p><p>Galen冷静下来。归根结底他和Krennic是几十年的老友，他苦涩地想。杀了Krennic或自杀没有任何好处。他必须亲手建造死星，然后摧毁它。多么美好的未来啊。即使他可能无法活到那时候。</p><p>“Galen？”Krennic呼唤他。</p><p>“我在。”Galen勉强挤出笑容，俯身去吻Krennic眼角的泪痕，“我去处理床单。”他拿起床单一角擦干他俩的身体，然后穿好衣服抱着床单离开。Krennic撑起上半身，脸上持续笑意盈盈。</p><p>瞧啊，如果抛开战争，抛开Lyra，他俩会是多么令人艳羡的一对。Krennic想。他怜爱地抚摸着脖子上Galen留下的指痕，那里依旧火辣辣的。他看不见那指痕，但他想象那看起来一定很美妙。噢，Galen，他眯起眼睛，他怎么会因为这点事情就怪罪他呢，毕竟他俩还有大把时间用于发展关系。</p><p>Krennic慢腾腾地穿好衣服，压抑内心的雀跃走出门去。他简直等不及迎接未来了！</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>